The present invention relates generally to devices for simplifying construction using wooden members. More particularly, the present invention deals with a metal bracket for use in constructing fences and similar devices using post and beam techniques.
In the past, erection of fences involved installation of posts at predetermined intervals, followed by connection of fence rails between adjacent pairs of posts. That connection ordinarily involves toenailing (nailing on a diagonal to the end of the rail). Sometimes, the fence consisted only of posts and rails. Other times, facing elements such as pickets and the like were attached to the rails.
More recently, prefabricated fencing panels have been used. Typical prefabricated fencing panels include both fence rails and facing elements. The prefabricated fencing panels are usually nailed to the face surface of posts, which have been installed with prior methodology.
As a result of the techniques using prefabricated panels, the displayed side of the fence shows a continuous, uninterrupted pattern of fence facing along its entire length. Aesthetically, it is desirable to have sections of fence facing broken by the visual presence of a post. When working with prefabricated fencing panels, it has been possible to build a fence such that the posts are exposed. However, to do so, rails of the prefabricated panel sections must be toenailed to the adjacent posts. While professional fencing contractors can accomplish such results, toenailed joints between the rails and the posts are undesirable: the toenailed joints are at the very ends of the rails and are thus relatively weak; it is difficult to get access to opposite sides of the rails to perform the toenailing; the weight of prefabricated fencing sections is such that a second workman is often needed just to support the fence section until the joint with a post is made; and, it is frequently necessary to remove one or more of the facing elements adjacent to the post in order to make the joint. While the latter point may seem trivial, in view of the fact that facing elements of most prefabricated fence sections are attached with screw-nails, removal of facing elements without damaging or destroying them is quite difficult.
Occasionally, the posts are notched or otherwise specially prepared to receive rails of the prefabricated fencing panels. Although this approach can help alleviate the need for another workman to support the section while it is joined to a post, the notches both weaken the posts and require additional skilled work.
In addition, many homeowners and novices prefer to undertake projects such as fencing by themselves, in part because to the economic savings. Unfortunately, carpentry skills for many such homeowners and novices have not reached a high level. Thus, projects such as fencing that require skill and experience in toenailing are more difficult for such persons than may appear at first blush.
The present invention seeks to provide a prefabricated bracket that expedites fabrication of exposed post fences using prefabricated panels while obviating the need for toenailing in fence erection projects. Such a bracket not only simplifies fence erection projects for homeowners, it also reduces the required skill level of workmen employed by fencing contractors. Thus, even where a property owner elects to hire a fencing contractor, economic benefits in the form of reduced costs may be anticipated.
Brackets for a variety of construction applications are of course known in the art. For example, combination anchors and braces are known for securing studs adjacent to plates on the floor of a building. Such a combination device can include a plate with a longitudinal side wall and a pair of upstanding flanges, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,696, issued to Earhart on Jun. 15, 1965. A socket for mounting a guard rail which has a base portion with a pair of side walls from which other tabs are bent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,480, issued to Fugate on Jun. 13, 1972.
Multiple piece connectors are known for connecting plates with rafters and rafters to ridge boards, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,908, issued to Snow et al. on Jul. 6, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,898, issued to Tracy et al. on Jan. 28, 1969.
Similar devices made by forming a single piece of metal into various shapes are also known: a variable pitch connector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,294, issued to Gilb et al. on Oct. 18, 1983; a ridge rafter connector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,801, issued to Gilb on Feb. 12, 1985; a one piece, non-welded holdown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,672, issued to Commins et al. on May 19, 1987; and a joist hanger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,961, issued to O'Sullivan et al. on Jan. 16, 1990.
However, none of those prior art devices are known for use in connection with exposed-post fence construction or post and beam construction. Furthermore, the prior art devices typically require access to both sides of a rail, which is undesirable as discussed above.